


My Heart

by GinStan



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinStan/pseuds/GinStan
Summary: As of now the show is doing a great job with these characters, I had to make this a dream sequence because we don’t know yet what will happen with the pair.  When/if the relationship continues (or sadly ends) then I will have an easier time of going off to play in my own little alternate universe where they can be together.  Until then it's all dreams and unspoken thoughts.  Best I can do.
Relationships: Natalia Rivera/Olivia Spencer
Kudos: 13





	My Heart

Olivia Spencer stared at the empty doorway Natalia had exited for a full minute before the full impact of what she’d done hit her. _Oh my God, I’m an idiot!_ Her outburst at the restaurant earlier, the fury she felt when those… _mothers…_ her mind supplied, _those mothers whispering, smirking. I just lost it, I can’t believe I just…_ She swallowed hard as she recalled the fury in Natalia’s beautiful flashing eyes. _I made it seem…I practically TOLD them it was true!_ Lacing her fingers through her dark hair, Olivia collapsed on the couch, despondent. _And now…_ A tear leaked out as Natalia’s words echoed through the empty house.  
  
“I’m going to meet Frank.”  
  
“Frank,” Olivia spat. “Of course.” Throwing her forearm over her eyes, Olivia tried to calm her racing heart. _Stupid freakin’ pacemaker…_ She wondered though if it was fair to blame the technology when she knew, without a doubt, that her heart had just walked out the door.   
  
She concentrated on her breathing, and with the quiet of the house eventually calming her, Olivia drifted off to sleep, wishing. Wishing things could be different, wishing she could just tell Natalia how she felt, wishing her beautiful housemate could see the love in her eyes. Her arms reflexively hugged one of the couch throw pillows, even in sleep, aching to wrap themselves around Natalia again.   
  
An unfamiliar weight on her chest woke her. Cautiously she looked at the dark hair in front of her eyes and slowly understood what she was seeing. The back of Natalia’s head resting against her chest. Oh how she wished she could see the woman’s face then suddenly understood what her naïve assistant was doing. _She’s listening to Gus’ heart,_ Olivia thought then corrected herself silently. _My heart._ She spoke softly. “Does it sound the same?” For a long moment she thought Natalia might actually be sleeping, if that was the case Olivia was prepared to lay here for as long as the woman would let her. Then Natalia’s equally soft voice broke the silence.  
  
“I thought it might.”   
  
Trying to stay calm, Olivia slowly reached up and touched Natalia’s soft hair, stroking its length tenderly. “And?”  
  
“It does.” Natalia shifted, turning her head to look up at her friend. “And it doesn’t.”  
  
Olivia didn’t know what to say to that. It was enough to lay here on the couch, looking into Natalia’s eyes, the delicious weight of the woman’s head pressing against her. Only when she realized warm tears were seeping through her shirt did Olivia speak. “What?”  
  
“Is that why?” Natalia asked; confusion obvious in her voice. “Do you…feel… like you feel, because, because it’s his heart?”  
  
“I…” Olivia faltered. “I don’t know. I only know…” She sighed. “I only know that you are the only person I want to be with, ever.” Tracing the beautiful, sad face with her fingertips, Olivia swallowed hard. “I only know, I love you. I don’t know exactly why.”  
  
Shifting, they stretched out on the couch and Olivia reveled in the warm body pressing its length against her. Her arms automatically wrapped around Natalia, holding her close, exactly where she needed her to be. Somehow, with the dark-haired beauty in her arms she breathed easier. It was just, right. “Please don’t leave me,” she whispered. “Please.” She held the woman tighter. “I need you.”  
  
“Shhhh…” Natalia’s voice floated between them. “I’m here.”  
  
_This feels so good,_ Olivia thought and drifted on the feeling; drifted until she actually jerked awake. With a deep breath, she looked around the dark room and tossed the pillow she was holding away from her. “Dammit.” A glance at the clock told her it was late. The knowledge of the time, and that Natalia was still out with Frank made her sick. “Frank,” she growled. You better make her deliriously happy, you bastard. Olivia made her way upstairs, to her own, lonely bedroom and continued her thought. _Because if you don’t, if you hurt her, I’ll kill you._  
  
End

Posted online 2/12/2009


End file.
